When The Dead Come Knocking
by bryceedward
Summary: This story is about a boy named Dylan. He is in a zombie apocalypse. But that's not all. He has special powers just like his sister. But his sister is out to get him and his friends. But why?
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't remember a day when there wasn't a zombie in sight. That's because I was born into a zombie apocalypse. Shortly after I was born my mother and father were both slaughtered, but not before they could hide me in an old attic filled with family goods that could make a man rich in seconds. But I couldn't remember how I got out of their or any of my childhood, It was a blank memory in the back of my mind.

I ran into a couple kids from school. They were about my age. Thirteen. One of them is Annabelle. A redhead who wore this black hoodie that had zombie pictures all around it, tan cargo pants, and military style commando boots.

Bryce Sanderson or "Genius" (as he was always called) wore a white lab coat (it looks like he just got out of science class) a white polo, tan khakis, and a pair of red Nikes.

Then of course there's me, I never really gave my name but it's Dylan Russ. I wore a slick black hoodie with the words "Hogan" on the back, a pair of sunglasses, a bandana that I usually kept down on my neck, black cargo shorts, and Commando style boots.

We all had some kind of specialty in the group. Annabelle was the expert zombie survivalist guide. Bryce was a young scientist who had already been offered scholarships. I was the best at handling guns in my group. But that's not all. I had special powers. Powers that could destroy the world in the blink of an eye. But I knew in this world I had to use it for good because these people trust me. I can't just turn my back on them. But maybe. Just maybe. I will have to.

_THIRDPERSON_

"Hey Dylan, do you mind getting on top of that radio tower and attaching this frequency enhancement on to the power controls? It should be in the sector 4.5 D room," Bryce said handing Dylan the device who was just staring off into the distance with his AWP Sniper strapped to his back. Dylan then turned and grabbed the enhancer and headed toward the tower. He saw couple zombies and decided to get rid of them now. Dylan snapped his fingers and the zombies began to get crushed by gravity. Dylan went torwards the tower but he still kept his pistol loosened just in case.

Back at camp

"Think Dylan will be fine?" Annabelle asked while polishing her Remington Shotgun. "Trust me knowing Dylan's skills and his agility he will be just fine," replied Bryce with complete confidence in Dylan. Just then there was a small groan then banging on the door. "I got this Genius," Annabelle pulled out her silenced UMP5 and pressed a button on the keypad, opening the garage door, and suddenly several zombies came piling in and she rapidly unleashed fire. "Hey genius are you just going to sit there or help?" yelled Annabelle. Just then Bryce came in with dual pistols that fired triple rounds bursting holes in the zombies. Blood was everywhere. Bryce couldn't focus because of the amount of blood there was. But he should be used to it by now. Shouldn't he? He had to focus or else Annabelle… "Annabelle!" Bryce said regaining his consciousness. A zombie grabbed Annabelle by the leg, tripping her, and allowing other zombies to start clawing her.

Back with Dylan

Dylan made it to the tower. He heard gunshots and screaming. The screams were screams of pain. And the voice. The voice was… Annabelle's! He looked out through a window and saw Annabelle being clawed by a zombie. "Got yah," Dylan murmured under his breath now removing his sniper rifle and aiming down on a zombie that was clawing Annabelle and then a loud bang rang through the air attracting the zombies in the garage stunning them and spilling blood all over Annabelle. He then repeated except this time he shot a zombie straight in the chest blowing it into several pieces. Then he allowed them to cease the initiative and kill the rest of the zombies now with Annabelle on top guard along with Bryce who just kept shooting. When all the zombies were killed Bryce gave Annabelle some bandages and medication. Annabelle felt better after a while. Dylan walked into the access hatch in the radio tower and found the D block and looked for the main power room. Once done so he attached the enhancer with some wire he found on the ground. When he found the socket to put the enhancer in he heard footsteps behind him. Dylan pretended not to hear anything. Just then someone burst into the door, like a missile, thinking he was going to get a lucky scavenge. Dylan quickly turned around and shot him straight in the leg and his gun knocking it away from him. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the stranger. This guy looked like a kid from school, he wore the Hogan PE shirt, dark blue khakis and some Blue Nikes. "What are you doing here?" Dylan asked. "I'm here with a couple people to see if there were supplies or anything else up here," he replied. "What is your name?" asked Dylan. "My name is Andrew." "Alright then Andrew if you want some medical help you better not-" "AAAGGHH!" "What was that?" Dylan asked. "It sounded like it came from downstairs. Stay here I'll go check it out," "Don't you worry because I CANT FEEL MY LEG!" Andrew said loudly. BANG! BANG! Gunshots were being fired. There was a loud ringing in Dylan's ear. Dylan went downstairs and saw that there was blood everywhere and people being eaten by zombies. Then Dylan quickly ran back upstairs and told Andrew what was going on even though they couldn't hear very well because there was still a ringing sound in their ears. Dylan grabbed Andrew and pulled out a device that Andrew had never seen before, a zip line. Andrew refused to go on but then Dylan said "Fine. You can stay here and get eaten by the zombies." "Fine, I'll go. But I _refuse _to get help from you," Andrew said reluctantly. So then Dylan grabbed Andrew by the shoulder and pulled him onto the zip line. When they landed the ringing in their ears had almost stopped but Andrew started to get pale. He was losing a lot of blood. But he still refused to get help. Then things started to get blurry. His breathing was slowing down, started to close his eyes. Then he passed out. Bryce began dragging Andrew to the room in the garage which was about 50x45 (thanks to Bryce who managed to make it military sized) Bryce closed the curtain and started to get the bullet out of Andrew's leg. Bryce walked out and was covered in blood and he gave Annabelle the blood sample and the dead supply of syringes that use to have blood restoration cells. "Test the blood samples for infection."

The blood test came back and we found out he wasn't infected. After a couple hours later Andrew woke up on one of the beds we laid out for him. "Where am I? Who are you?" "Relax," Bryce began to say, "you're at our base, you passed out but Dylan said you didn't want any help so we had to wait until you were unconscious." "Thanks, I guess," Andrew said. "Don't worry about it, you gotta help out a friend in need, you know?" Bryce replied. Bryce is a really friendly person. He was also sort of a goody two shoes but when it comes to his science stuff, he'll do anything for it, like he becomes an entirely different person. "Yeah, I Guess," Andrew said, "well I'm going to go back to sleep. Thanks again for saving my life." "Don't mention it," Bryce said. Bryce walked over to Dylan's room. "Dylan, you awake?" Bryce asked quietly. "Yeah, I heard you and Andrew talking," Dylan replied. "Why do you think he's so shooken up?" " Well you did shoot him in the leg," Bryce said seriously." I had to or else he would've shot _me_ first," replied Dylan. "Well see you." "Night," Dylan said "Night Dylan," Bryce said as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan walked around searching for a metal wrench for Bryce. But once Dylan found the wrench it was in a spot that he couldn't reach, well, unless he was a piece of string. Dylan snapped his fingers and suddenly the wrench began to lift and twist as gravity around it mended together to pull it up. Dylan smiled as he knew his skill was improving but he couldn't remember how he got the skill. Anyway he began making his way toward the garage. He handed Bryce the wrench and they began talking about Andrew. "So how are we going to know if we can trust Andrew or not?" Bryce asked as he was working on a motorcycle. "Well I put some thought into this and I scouted an outsider camp about three miles north of us," Dylan replied. "Are you saying we should tell him to kill one of them?" Bryce said majorly concerned with Dylan and his planning. "No, the plan was to get him to scout it with us and then we scavenge supplies," Dylan said this time more serious. "Alright then, when do we set out?" Bryce asked. "We set out at Twelve, Annabelle has offered to stay and watch over this place while were gone," Dylan replied.

(Around Two hours later)

"Hey Andrew we think there are some outcasts a couple of miles north of here, care to tag along?" Dylan asked. "Sure thing, give me one second," Andrew said getting his machete and desperado shotgun.

Dylan, Bryce, and Andrew set out, they walked for about an hour until they stumbled upon the campsite. They were a couple of tents but they seemed abandoned. We heard noises coming from one of the tents so we carefully hid. Then two girls came out of the tent. They were both blonde but one was skinnier and taller than the other. There was rustling in the bushes behind the girls. Then a zombie came out of the bushes and grabbed the skinnier, taller one from behind her and bit her right above the shoulder. It ripped out her guts and started chewing her guts and body parts. Then pfft…BANG! Andrew had shot the zombie straight in the head. He searched the zombie for anything useful. "Let me see here there was about thirty-five ounces of blood and a pint of acid mixed with venom." Andrew said who amazed Bryce. "How do you know all that?" Bryce asked. "Well I had a father who was a scientist who studied acid, weapons, gun powder, blood cells, and other things like that, and my mother was a nurse who changed the blood packs on humans so she had to make sure it was just enough blood," Andrew replied. "Alright then, let me have a look, " Bryce said looking at the decaying skin and ripped clothing on the zombie. "It appears this zombie was female, the time it turned was around three o clock p.m two days ago, and I would say by the clothes it used to be an accountant."

"Ma'am I am sorry for your lost." Dylan said with empathy but it almost seemed liked forced empathy, like there was no emotion but you knew there was, just a bit though. "That was my sister, please bury her in a respectful way, I have to go somewhere," sobbed the girl as she began to run off into the field. Bryce chased after the girl, followed by Dylan who tried to stop him, but Dylan got stopped by a hand, Andrew's. "Let him solve what he needs to, it's better for a scientist that way or else he will always feel guilty until he gets his " conclusion" complete," Andrew said. Dylan just nodded.

With Bryce _

"Wait!" Bryce yelled after her. When suddenly she ran into a corridor and then stopped. Out of nowhere a sickle pierced through her chest. Then when the girl collapsed, in front of her revealed a demonic figure, it was a girl, she looked like a teenager, 21 at the most, she wore black leather boots with zippers on the sides, slick black leather jeans that went to her ankle, she wore a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull on fire on the front and a leather jacket. Her facial features had eyes that were dark blue sometimes they were white on the pupils, long red hair that's tied into a ponytail, and blood-red lips. Suddenly she mouthed some words and said, "You guys are my next target, now run along and let my games begin," she said. Bryce stood there shocked for a moment then he ran as fast as his legs could take him. While running he heard the girls laugh, echoing deeply in his mind.

Back with Dylan

Dylan just finished burying the girl when suddenly Bryce came running towards them covered in blood. Andrew was about to start questioning him but Dylan told us who that girl was. "That girl is Sarah Russ," Dylan said. "Wait so she is your…" Andrew began to say. "Yes," Dylan said cutting him off. "How did you…know…that she was… there?" Bryce asked trying to catch his breath. "I don't know," Dylan said. But deep inside Dylan knew, he knew that he had felt her power emitting from miles away. "Hurry, let's get out of here before she comes," Bryce reminded them. Bryce jumped into thinking mode and thought of how Dylan knew his sister was there, but gave up somewhere on the way back to the garage. He was too tired to think, he needed some rest. They all did.

Dylan crashed next to the "fire pit" they had built indoors. "Hey Anna how has it been?" Andrew asked. " Good no sign of trouble, you?" replied Annabelle. "We are all a little tired but we'll fine after a few hours of rest," Andrew said and gave a quick, kind of weird, smile. Bryce instantly grabbed Annabelle and pulled her into the other room and began talking with her about Dylan. "Listen, Dylan has some weird things going on with him I don't know what, but it's freaky," Bryce said sounding like he was starting to lose his mind. "Like what?" Annabelle asked. "Well, he knew his sister was there. But I couldn't find any possible way that he could know his sister would be there," Bryce replied "How about we do a blood sample, if that makes you feel better?" Annabelle suggested.

About two hours later when everyone crashed in their rooms, except for Bryce, Bryce snuck out and got his needles and injector ready. Bryce carefully walked into Dylan's room and injected him with some sleep medicine to make him numb even though asleep. Then he took a needle and extracted some blood and took them to his lab after cleaning up all his syringes. At around four in the morning his computer finished analyzing the samples. Bryce found multiple traces of zombie infection, although it looks like it's been that way since his birth. The infection had merged with his brain cells to give him strange powers. "Oh…My…God," Bryce stuttered. Bryce quickly ran and grabbed Annabelle startling her but he covered her mouth until she stopped screaming. Then they walked to his indoor lab. After about ten minutes of explaining everything that she was seeing Dylan woke up and began walking out to the kitchen area to grab some water and a couple of pain killers from the medicine cabinet. Suddenly he turned and noticed them and waved then yawned. Annabelle and Bryce noticed that there was a scar on his cheek. Dylan didn't realize his mask was off. Dylan moved on to the kitchen not paying attention to them.

Meanwhile With Dylan

Dylan held his head in pain feeling a major headache after all the stress. Dylan grabbed the fridge door and opened it, he grabbed some water then he moved on to the cabinet to the far right of the fridge where he grabbed the handle and pulled out pill bottle after pill bottle until he found pain killers, he took as many as the bottle told him he could have and decided since he can't speed up how fast the pills worked he decided to go back to bed. This time Dylan ignored the two in the lab and just laid down in his room. The pills took a while to work but they eventually did. When they did Dylan was able to fall asleep.

Andrew

Andrew sat there on his bed taking out the bullets in his shotgun and polishing his machete cleaning off all the zombie blood on it when he heard rumbling outside, then some talking. Andrew ignored it until he heard cabinets and fridges being slammed, that's when he came out with his machete ready to slice a throat open, if needed, when he saw Dylan taking some painkillers with some water and then went back to his room. Andrew did the same except he listened to music until he decided to go ahead and go to bed.

Back to Annabelle and Bryce

"Think he notices what we were researching?" Bryce asked slowly looking around to see if he was still there. "No he didn't suspect anything," Annabelle replied. "Good thing if so, he might have decided to get really pissed and it would be another one of those moments in life," Bryce murmured. Now all we could do is wait because Dylan now remains a mystery, possibly a threat…


End file.
